Mikan Revolution
by Xx Cagalli-chan xX
Summary: Gluttonous girl meets kind guy. Meets another guy who is cold. Told her that she and the guy earlier on lives in different worlds. After learning the truth, she declares to become an idol in order to be with him. Will she fall for kind guy or cold guy?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!

THIS WILL JUST BE THE INTRODUCTION FOR THE STORY!!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL START PROPERLY!!

**(Just to inform you, that I decided to change their age to 15 rather than 18. Hope you don't mind! XD)**

* * *

Summary:

Mikan Sakura, a gluttonous 15 year old beauty, is a girl who does not care about idols and the entertainment world because her mind is occupied by food. One day, she meets a handsome and gentle guy named Ruka, who she doesn't know that he was actually a famous idol. Later she meets another guy with a cold and cocky attitude who told her that she andthe guy earlier on live in different worlds. After learning the truth, she declares that she will also become an idol in order to be withhim. Will she be with the handsome and gentle guy or the cold and cocky guy?

* * *

CHAPTER 1 PROLOGUE

Main Characters

Mikan Sakura

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Grade: 9

Alice/s: Nullification & SCE aka Steal, Copy & Erase

Status: A gluttonous girl who does not care about idols and the entertainment world. She was her old and new school's Campus Sweetheart, most loved, most beautiful, most generous, most caring (the list goes on). Almost all the boys on desire her andwant her to be their girlfriends. She later meets up with a famous idol and starts to like him. In the beginning she only wanted to be an idol so she can get closer to Ruka, but now she really likes show business. Later she goes to an Idol and Alice Academy where all the idols and alices goes to study. She is clumsy, dense, overly trusting of others, and lacks common sense. She is the 4th smartest in her old and new school, except that her cleverness is only used for tests and exams. She not only becomes an idol, but also performs a series of odd jobs to promote her company such as being a part of a variety show, a manager for other talents (her first job), an actress and a model. Later on she would start to like Natsume. More information will come as the story goes on.

Hotaru Imai

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Grade: 9

Alice/s: Invention

Status: Hotaruwas Mikan'schildhood friend since young and left her to go to another country as her parents were promoted there. She is extremely intelligen, rationa and is known to be very cold and stoic. After the years she meets Mikan again in the academy. Hotaru did'nt tell anyone that she was promoted to be an Idol when she was 15 years old. When Mikan and Hotaru were younger, she would always bully Mikan but she deeply cares about her. Known to be the smartest in the grade. More information will come as the story goes on.

Natsume Hyuuga

Gender: Male

Age: 15 years old

Grade: 9

Alice/s: Fire

Status: Idol and Alice Academy's Campus Heartthrob and Idol, most desired and hottest guy on campus. A member of BLACKFIRE. Best friend of Ruka. He is cold and can be quite cocky sometimes, usually very calm and stoic, however, easily annoyed and is feared by many. 2nd smartest in the grade. He has a crush on Mikan and later he would start to like her and to court her. More information will come as the story goes on.

Ruka Nogi

Gender: Male

Age: 15 years old

Grade: 9

Alice/s: Animal Pheromone

Status: 2nd hottest in Idol andAlice school. Best friend of Natsume. A member of BLACKFIRE .Same like Natsume, he is also desired by almost the girls. 3rd smartest in the grade. He is shy, gentle, kind and caring. He has a crush on Mikan.

* * *

**Ok well that's all for today. This chapter is especially made for my main characters. Later on in the other chapters, I will introduce the minor characters.**

**Next Chapter**

_"Oh my god! I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!"_

_"It's ok, I'm Ruka Nogi. What about you?"_

_"KYRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ANNA, NONOKO!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM!! HE WAS SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!! AND NOT TO MENTION, CUTE TOO!!"_

**So stay tuned to find out!**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**


	2. Mikan! Idol Revolution! Part 1

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: OHAYO MINNA-SAN!! THIS IS CURRENTLY MY 4TH STORY!! ****SORRY IF I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE!!**

**Natsume: Yeah... So long like a 1000 years to update...**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: NATSUME!! Never mind, I'll call Mikan-chan. (turns head and yells) MIKAN-CHAN!!**

**Mikan: (came running into the picture) Hai?**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: (runs towards Mikan and hugged her while crying) WAHHHHHHHHH!! NATSUME IS BULLYING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Mikan: Natsume!! How can you bully such an innocent, little girl like Xx Cagalli-chan xX? You should be ashamed of yourself!!**

**Natsume: Tch. Like I care about that stupid author...**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: (who heard Natsume's insult, cried harder than before) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!YOU (hic) HEARD (hic) WHAT (hic) HE (hic) SAID (hic) MIKAN-CHAN? HE (hic) INSULTED (hic) ME!!**

**Mikan: Don't worry Xx Cagalli-chan xX, I'll deal with that stupid, idiotic, (10 minutes later...) pervert, bastard later...**

**Natsume:You're so noisy, Polka Dots... Or should I say Strawberries?**

**Mikan: NATSUME!! YOU BIG PERVERT!!**

**Natsume: (runs off) ...**

**Mikan: ****(runs off to chase Natsume) COME BACK HERE!! YOU PERVERT!!**

**Ruka: (pops out of nowhere) Are you alright, Xx Cagalli-chan xX?**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: I'm alright, Ruka-kun... I'll just go off to relex for a bit... By the way, (turns head towards Ruka) please help me tell the readers to enjoy this chapter, ok?**

**Ruka: Ok... Ja.**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: Ja, Ruka-kun. (walks away)**

**Ruka: (thinking) Why am I doing this anyway? (sighs) Well, it can't be helped... (turns towards readers) As Xx Cagalli-chan xX was saying, please enjoy this chapter written by Xx Cagalli-chan xX!! Now let's get on with this...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTORS... IT BELONGS TO TACHIBANA HIGUCHI**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

PHRASE 1

MIKAN!! IDOL REVOLUTION!! PART 1

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Birds were chipping as a certain brunette was in bed, lying under the comforters.

RING!! RING!! RING!! RI-

The alarm clock was stopped by a paw that sticking out of the comforters.

Suddenly, the owner of the paw jumped out of bed, did double flips and landed on the ground safely.

"Aaa... Can I eat that sundae?"

The owner of the voice moaned. The owner of that paw was a light brown cat with dark brown patches on its body. The cat turned around to the owner of the voice and sweat-dropped. There lied a brunette hugging and clinging onto her blue bolster while drooling. She was making weird faces like licking and eating whatever she was dreaming about. The brown cat got onto the bed and started trying to wake the brunette up. But no matter how hard he tried, she just wouldn't let go of her bolster and to wake up.

He finally thought of a plan to wake her up. He jumped onto her face and covered her mouth with his paws.

The brunette who was still dreaming up till now was making weird nosies and looked like she was suffocating to death.

The girl finally woke up with the cat still on her face.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu... Naa-san..."

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

* * *

**--STORY PAUSED--**

* * *

A MINOR CHARACTER'S PROFILE

Naa-san

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown. But looks young

Alice/s: None

Status: Mikan's cat. He is an outstanding cat that can sew, cook, and do other chores. Na-san has received recognition for his intelligence and singing abilities. As a mascot character to the heroine, he provides a lot of help to Mikan and protects her from danger. At the same time, it is also shown that it is a genius cat which excels in both English and Mathematics.

* * *

**--STORY RESUMED--**

* * *

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

Naa-san got off Mikan's face and went to the bathroom. Mikan wiped off the drool on her face and followed Naa-san. In the bathroom, Mikan and Naa-san brushed their teeth. When Mikan finished to brush her teeth, Naa-san went over to her side, on the tap and filled up her jug with water. Mikan took the jug and gurgled her mouth. After gurgling, Mikan went into the bath area to bathe. After 5 minutes, she came out wearing her pink towel, nicely wrapped around her.

She opened her wardrobe and took out her uniform. Her uniform was a white long sleeve shirt with blue trimmings along with a blue collar and a blue skirt with white trimmings. Sligthly below her collar was a pink ribbon and on the left bow consist of a small yellow star. Naa-san took her hairbrush and brushed her hair. After brushing, he took her light blue rubber bands and tied her hair into half pigtails.

He took his red ribbon and tied it around his neck. Mikan and Naa-san went down and saw Mikan's father making some pancakes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Daddy." Mikan approached her father and sat down at the table.

Her father turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're awake, Mikan..."

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

* * *

**--STORY PAUSED--**

* * *

A MINOR'S CHARACTER'S PROFILE

Takashi Sakura

Gender: Male

Age: 37 years old

Alice/s: Nullification

Status: Mikan's doting father who brought up Mikan by himself. He cooks incredible amounts of food each day for Mikan. Although an easygoing and kind person, he is initially opposed to the idea that Mikan becomes an idol since he fears that their close father and daughter relationship will suffer. Later, however, he recognizes Mikan's seriousness regarding the idol business and begins to support her.

* * *

**--STORY RESUMED--**

* * *

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

He flipped over the last pancake he was frying and settled it on Mikan's plate. (BTW, her plate is full of pancakes... Don't look surprised, she IS a glutton...)

He settled Mikan's plate on the tabe and told her, "Breakfast is ready."

Mikan turned into chibi mode with flying hearts surrounding her. Droplets of her drool could be seen at the side of her mouth.

"PANCAKES!!"

Chibi Mikan sat down at the table, took her knife and fork and started yelling, "ITTADAKIMASU!!"

She started to gobble, one by one, then later slowly increasing to two, then to three, then to four, then to five... And the list goes on and on and on and on and on...

Between her gobbles, she manage to say words clearly like: "SO YUMMY!!", "DADDY IS THE BEST CHIEF IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!", " SO DELICIOUS!!".

Aside from Mikan's yelling, Naa-san was sitting quietly beside her while quietly eating his freshly, baked taiyaki.

Takashi, (I'll be calling Mikan's father that since it IS his name.) laughed at the sight of his daughter and continued tossing and flipping on whatever he's making.

"Daddy has something else to do, so Naa-san, you eat too."

Right now, Naa-san was currently reading his newspaper while holding his cup of Milo. It seems like he's is a daze.

"Everyone is at the right time to listen to morning news..."

Naa-san snapped out of his daze and looked towards the television.

"... The time for Misaki-chan's first year of showing her true identity has started..."

The television showed a zoomed in picture of a dark pink haired girl posing.

"...About her debut, the 'Idol Queen' has been shining..."

The picture then zoomed out and showed the news caster talking about her.

"...From her new single, she is now catching the eyes of people all around the world..."

"...And for the time being, she had left all memories to all people..."

By the time now, Naa-san has hopped out from his seat and went over to the television to get the remote controller.

Before the news caster could talk more about the idol, he pressed the buttons on the remote controller and the television switched to another channel.

"...Come on, let's practice the exercise together!..."

The TV (I'm tired of writing the word 'television' over and over again... So I might as well write 'TV'.) showed a man with four animals with him while wearing cat ears. Two each by his side.

Mikan finally realised that Naa-san was gone and found him exercising along with the man and the animals in the TV.

"Oh, that is Naa-san's favourite morning exercise show." Mikan jumped out of her seat and joined Naa-san to exercise.

Takashi watched his daughter and pet exercise together. He chuckled at their cute methods of exercising while thinking, 'Mikan and Naa-san are really good together.'

He shook off the thoughts and told them, "Anyway, these's fifteen minutes before school starts."

"Yaa... I'm going now!!"

Mikan busted open the front door, with Naa-san on top of her head, and began to run.

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

While she was running, she passed by a few people who greeted her with smiles and some saying, "Ohayo, Mikan-chan!!"

She greeted them back with her cheerful and cute smile before running off to school.

In school, she was greeted again by her classmates and friends.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikan-chan!!"

"Good morning, Sakura-san!!"

"Ohayo, Sakura!!"

Those were the greetings said by her friends.

She smiled back at them, meaning a 'Good morning, minna' from her.

"Good morning to you, Mikan-chan!!"

Mikan turned around and saw her teacher walking into the classroom.

She smiled in and greeted her teacher. "Ohayo, sensei!!"

Her teacher smiled in return and told everyone, "Please go back to your seats, minna. Lesson is about to start."

Everyone replied, "Hai!!"

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

And after being bored to death in the classroom, it was finally recess!! It was Mikan's favourite part of day.

"Come on Mikan, let's sit and eat together," One of Mikan's friends, a blue haired girl, told her.

Mikan turned around with a huge smile on her face and nodded while a sunflower background appeared behind her.

All the guys who saw this had a huge blush across their faces.

One guy who has a crush on Mikan went up to her.

He approached her and held out his love letter and began shuttering, "S-Sakura-s-san, i-if y-you d-don't m-mind,p-please a-accept t-this..." You could see a number of sweats behind his head if you look closely.

Mikan turned around with her burger in her mouth and the guy crept out of his skin.

He expected a smiling Mikan turning around with innocent eyes looking up at him rather than a... how should he say this? Seeing the face that Mikan showed him, he would say: 'the burger-eating monster'.

"Erm... I am so sorry if I had interupted anything..."

The guy retreated back and left the canteen.

Mikan was still chewing on her burger while one of her friends spoke up after the 'scared slience'.

"Mikan, it is okay if you like your lunch, but how about acting more like a real girl?" A pink haired girl told her.

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

* * *

**--STORY PAUSED--**

* * *

A MINOR CHARACTER'S PROFILE

Anna Umenomiya

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Alice/s: None

Status: One of Mikan's friends from her original school. She is an excellent cook and makes up various dishes for her friends, especially Mikan.

**XOXOXOXOXOX  
-O-****  
XOXOXOXOXOX**

A MINOR CHARACTER'S PROFILE

Nonoko Ogasawara

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years old

Alice/s: None

Status: One of Mikan's friends from her original school. She likes Chemistry and loves to experiment with dangerous chemicals.

* * *

**--STORY RESUMED--**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

The blue one from before nodded in approval. "Yup. If you act like a real girl, you be an extremely beautiful girl! If you are an idol, it's really strange to act like that."

Mikan finished her chewing and put on a confused face, "Huh? Idol?"

Mikan's friends put on their sparkling eyes and begun talking, "Doesn't it sound good to be an idol? You will be surrounded by people everyday!!" "Yeah, it's just like BLACK FIRE in the TV show."

Mikan's confused face was then changed into a hungry, eating face which shows: 'FOOD!! I LOVE YOU!!'

"BLACK FIRE? It sounds kind of delicious."

Both of her friends snapped out of their daze and jumped at her. "WHAT?! MIKAN!! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT BLACK FIRE?!" "IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!!"

Mikan put back on her confused face and said, "Huh?"

Her friends put on their sparkling eyes again and continued from before, "As we were saying, they're two high school school students, just like us." "They have become a great idol group." "In any case, they are so cool!! Isn't that right?"

The two paused for awhile and looked towards Mikan for her answer, but they just sweat-dropped.

Mikan was still eating her burgers and shoved so many in her mouth that even you could not count how she shoved in. (I could not count either. XD)

When she finally swallowed them in, she let out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, I never knew or watch them."

"Anyway, Mikan, what are you interested in?"

Mikan closed her eyes and began to imagine her interests, "I just want to fall in love normally, meet a nice man and have a gentle love..." She paused for awhile and started to dream about it.

_Mikan's mind_

_In the background showed a man with his eyes covered by his bangs while holding a plate of Mikan's favourite food and started feeding her._

_"Would you like to eat some of my food?"_

_Mikan opened her mouth wide and started moving towards him._

_"I want to eat all of you."_

_End of Mikan's mind_

Mikan, with her eyes still closed, was drooling and muttered, "No way..."

Her friends sweat-dropped even more than before that even the background was covered with sweat-drops.

Mikan snapped out of her dream and asked, "Let's go back to our classroom, the next lesson is starting soon."

Her friends nodded and followed her out of the canteen.

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

After school, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan decided to hang out outside.

While they were walking, Mikan suddenly spoke, "I wonder if I am able to meet that nice man..."

Naa-san, still on top of her head, nodded and replied, "Naa naa!"

Mikan giggled. "Yeah. Anyway, I am still 15 years old, right? I will start as soon as posible."

At the back, Anna and Nonoko spoke to each other.

"Mikan and Naa-san always talk to each other and understand each other, right?"

"That is awesome, right? Both of them-"

**CRASH!!**

Anna and Nonoko's conversation was cut off when they heard a 'CRASH' sound.

They looked infront and saw Mikan crashed into an otaku.

The otaku was wearing a yellow hat with weird glasses along with a blue scarf.

He helped Mikan up and bowed saying, "I... I'm sorry."

Mikan turned around and gave him a smile, "It's okay."

"I'm really sorry," The otaku bowed once more and went off.

Anna and Nonoko looked at him as if he was an alien.

"What a weirdo..."

"Isn't he? His glasses really freak me out..."

Naa-san saw something on a tree and pointed at the tree.

Mikan somehow saw Naa-san pointing at a tree and looked up. "What is it, Naa-san?"

She saw a scared rabbit up on the tree, clinging on the tree branch for it's dear life.

"A RABBIT?! HOW DID IT GET UP THERE?!"

Luckily for Mikan, there was an overhead bridge near the tree.

She climbed up the bridge and leaned against the railing.

Mikan stretched out her hands and reached for the rabbit.

Her friends looked up in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MIKAN?!" "IT'S DANGEROUS!!"

Seeing that it won't work, she sat on the railing and reached once more.

After a few tries, Mikan finally got hold of the rabbit sighed in relive.

She looked up at Naa-san and told him, "I had a dream last night and dreamt that I was saving a turtle and got rewarded like Urashima Tarou did. It's the same as now but it turned out to be a rabbit... I still wonder if something good would happen to me..."

As she was talking, she didn't realise that she was falling off.

She closed her eyes and waited for impact to hit her.

Anna and Nonoko shouted while covering their eyes. "MIKAN!!"

Just then, the same otaku from before ran pasted them and headed towards Mikan's direction.

Just as Mikan was about to touch the ground, the otaku snooped her in his arms and carried her bridle style.

As he caught her, his freaky glasses and hat fell off in the process.

He let Mikan down and asked her, "Are you injured?"

Mikan slowly looked up at him (who doesn't know it was the otaku from before who caught her) and replied, "I'm okay..." But suddenly stopped talking at the moment she saw him.

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**Mikan's POV**

"Are you injured?"

The guy who saved me asked.

I slowly looked at him and wanted to thanked him but all I could say was, "I'm okay..." Argh!! Baka Mikan!! Why didn't you thank him?! Now he might think I have no respect for others!! But maybe the other reason is that a handsome guy just saved me! Who wouldn't stop what they're saying and look at him?! And he is so CUTE!!Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna blush... No! You can't blush here!! He probably think you're an idiot!!

I slowly looked up at him again as if checking him out. He had silky soft blond hair that sways oh so perfectly whenever the wind blows and his clear royal blue eyes shined ever so brightly whenever it hits the Sun.

Right now, he completely staring back at me!! I could easily melt under his gaze. ..Oh, what should I do?! I could feel hotness slowly spreading against my face like wild fire.

After second thoughts, I finally said, "Thank you very much for saving me..." Yes!! I finally said it!!

He smiled back at me. Kya!! Even his smile is cute!! "No. I should thanked you. You saved my pet... I've been worried sick when I lost it."

Oh... So this rabbit belongs to him... But I still wonder how did a rabbit managed to get up there all by itself?

"I'm Ruka Nogi. This is my pet, Usagi," As Ruka said that, he took Usaigi away from Mikan's arms and sat it over his shoulders.

So, his name is Ruka-kun? Such a cute name... And he's very cool!! I knew it!! Saving this rabbit instead of a turtle would bring me good luck!!

"Oh, I'm Mikan Sakura. This is my pet, Naa-san," Naa-san greeted a "Naa!" towards Ruka and Usaigi.

"Nice meeting you. Oh, yeah, how can I thank you?"

I watched Ruka-kun dig through his pockets and pulled out something which looks like a ticket.

"This is the least I can do."

Ruka-kun pulled out my hand gently and gave it to me. "This is the place where I'm working. If you're free, please come by."

I pulled the ticket closed to me and looked up at Ruka-kun.

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

Oh no! What am I supposed to do now?

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

My heart just won't stop beating!!

Ruka-kun picked up the freaky glasses and the hat from the ground and put them on, revealing the otaku himself.

"Well then..."

I was beyond shocked. The otaku from before, who was freaky and weird, was Ruka-kun, who was charming and cute?!

I shuttered. "T-That o-one f-from b-before..." I could not continue since Ruka-kun ran off.

Anna and Nonoko approched me. "Mikan, are you okay?"

**End of Mikan's POV**

**-O-**

**-O-**

**-O-**

"Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan slowly shuttered. "I-I think...I've FOUND THE PRINCE OF MY DREAMS!! IS THIS LOVE?!" Then increased to shouting as she put on her sparkling eyes.

Her friends felt like an earthquake started shaking the ground and felt a pair of 100kg stones smashing on top of their heads.

"THAT ROUND GLASSES MAN?!"

They imagined the 'round glasses man' in a prince suit while riding on a white horse. They sweat-dropped.

"A prince..." They muttered.

"ANNA!! NONOKO!! YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIM!! HE'S SOOOOOO HOT!! AND NOT TO MENTION, CUTE TOO!!"

Mikan giggled a bit and glanced over at the ticket. "A concert ticket. Ruka-kun might be a staff member there."

"Alright, Naa-san. LET'S GO!!" After that, she and naa-san took off.

Nonoko called out, "MIKAN!! WHAT ABOUT OUR SHOPPING TOGETHER?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

END OF PHRASE 1 

MIKAN!! IDOL REVOLUTION!! PART 1

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

To be continued...

* * *

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX:(wiping off her sweat) Phew! That was hard work!**

**Mikan: Ne, Xx Cagalli-chan xX.**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: Yes?**

**Mikan: Why didn't you write in this script that I could call Ruka-pyon 'Ruka-pyon'?**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: That's because you playing the role as Kirari from Kirarin Revolution and it's the first time you seeing him.**

**Mikan:(confused) Him?**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX: The 'him' is Ruka-kun. He playing the role as Seiji-kun. Understand, Mikan-chan?**

**Mikan:(nodds head up and down)**

**Someone: BAKA!**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX and Mikan:(turns head) Who's there?**

**Someone: Both of you are a bunch of BAKAS...**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX:(eyebrow twitching) I think I know who's that already...**

**Mikan:(pop out veins) Yeah, me too... It's...**

**Both of them: NATSUME!!**

**Natsume: Tch! Took so long for you bakas to guess... Your brains are not working and it's sleeping that's why... Especially Polka Dots...**

**Mikan:(angry) ARG!! BAKA NATSUME!! (chases him)**

**Natsume:(runs away from Mikan) ...**

**Xx Cagalli-chan xX:(mutters) Wait till I get my hands on that jerk... Oh yeah, is this script good or bad? Remember to review!! For those who reviewed, I espically delicate the next chapter to you. Next chapter, Natsume as Hiroto-kun will appear. Bye bye! Muacks! XD**

**Next Chapter**

_"From a closer look, you are kind of cute. But your taste in underwear really sucks, Polka Dots..."_

_"W-WHAT?! PERVERT!!"_

_"N-NAA-SAN!! SAVE ME FROM THIS PERVERT!!"_

**Stay tuned!**

* * *


End file.
